Mobile equipment networks provide real-time wireless communication services to subscriber communication terminals, through a planned deployment of radio access base stations. Base stations are carefully positioned throughout the deployment to provide seamless wireless coverage for a geographic area served by a mobile equipment network. Because gaps in base station coverage result in communication dead spots, or areas without wireless service, network operators tend to carefully test base station deployments to identify and correct gaps in wireless coverage.
Many causes of service outage exist, including static, mobile and even random causes. Common examples include physical structures, such as buildings, highways, bridges, and the like, and geographical contours such as steep valleys, hills, mountains, and so on. In many situations, dead spots can be addressed through installation of additional base stations, including micro or pico base stations, within areas receiving poor coverage from a macro network deployment. However, some causes of poor service can be transitory, or even random, and difficult to anticipate or correct. Accordingly, existing research and development efforts in mobile network technology are aimed at addressing problems in wireless coverage and improving call drops, dead zones, and the like.